rappelz_developmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Blender: NX3 Import/Export Plugin
The BTRFdom NX3 Importer/Exporter (created by Glandu2) was created to work with the popular open-source model editing program Blender (v2.64 recommended) What the plugin CAN do *Mesh using triangles as faces *Duplicate vertices handling *Materials and texture filename (you must manage your texture image yourself, it's not included in the nx3 file) *Texture UV coords *Bones transformations including rotation (dae was not supporting rotation...) What the plugin CAN'T do *Skeletal animations (but the model and vertices location & weight related to bones can be modified as animation data is not in nx3 files but in a naf file) *Matrix based animations (even modifying it's static mesh is not possible as these animation is in the nx3 file) *Export of meshes/armature which origin is not (0,0,0) *Meshes without armature not well tested *Import of file using multiple material ID and multiple textures per material ID Installing *Copy the io_scene_btrf folder in x.xx/scripts/addons where x.xx is the version of blender and is in the same folder as blender.exe *Open blender *Go to menu: "File->User preferences" *Choose the tab "Addons" in the new opened window (with title: Blender User Preferences) *Search for "Rappelz NX3 Format *tick the checkbox at the right of the line with "Import-Export: Rappelz NX3 Format" *Click on the "Save As Default" button at the bottom left of the window How-To Open an NX3 *Go to menu: "File->Import->Rappelz NX3 (.nx3)" *Select your nx3 file then click on the button "Import NX3" Note: To have textures in blender, the texture must be in the same folder as the NX3 file. And blender may have problem when rendering DDS textures in the realtime 3D view (but the real texture is correct. You can still choose to convert the texture to another format like png and change the texture filename extension using a hex editor the nx3 file) Armature and Bones Basically, you should just have a mesh object in a armature object. See more here: Blender 3D: Noob to Pro Bones Assign an object to an armature to have bones For that, drag the plane onto the polymsh armature: Then choose "With Empty Groups" to set no weight for bones (your plane will not move when bone will be moving): Then you should have this outline: Important Notes Textures Textures must be available to rappelz by either injecting them in data.00x or putting it in resources folder with the name hashed. The texture format MUST be DDS. If blender does not handle well the DDS texture, you can convert it to another format like TGA or PNG, but remember to convert it back to DDS before exporting the final model. Rappelz won't accept other files than DDS, and will show the weapon untextured in that case. Assign Weight to all Vertices Select your weapon, go to weight mode. click on "Vertex selection masking for painting" (3rd button on the right of the mode combobox with "Vertex Paint" in it, it a cube with a vertex at the upper left of the cube) At the left panel (hide/unhide it with the T key), set the Weight to 1 (under "Multi-Paint") Then select all vertex by pressing "A" key while having the mouse in the 3D view. Vertices should all be yellow. If vertices are already yellow, press 2 times A to be sure to select all of them, even hidden ones. Then press SHIFT + K (or go to menu "Weights -> Set Weights") This will set all vertex weight to 1 even hidden ones. Incorrect position in-game (like weapon not in hands of the char), or how to set the origin of an object properly You must set the origin to 0 for bones to work properly. You can do that by selecting your weapon (in object mode), then press CTRL + A while having the mouse in the 3D view. Then select Location. Do the same for Scale and Rotation. Current Releases: Rappelz NX3 Addon for Blender 2.64 x64 - v1.2 Rappelz NX3 Addon for Blender 2.64 x64 - v1.2 Notice: ''The files were uploaded to google docs as to be downloadable from this wikia. You can find the original release thread here '' Updates Updated files are on github: here You can download import_btrf.py and export_btrf.py and replace the old one. This will update scripts. Bug/Issue Reports For any bug report, please go: here This way, anyone will be able to see if it's bug was already corrected or is already noticed there. If you don't want a github account, then contact glandu2: here